1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speedometer mounting device for a vehicle for mounting a speedometer advantageously on an upper surface of a headlight case for a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 119953/1974 discloses a two-wheeled motor vehicle with a speedometer mounted on an upper surface of a headlight. This speedometer is inserted into the interior of a headlight case through an opening formed in an upper surface of the headlight case and is supported by a stay provided in the interior of the headlight case. Further, a meter cable adapted to rotate synchronously with a front wheel is connected to the bottom of the speedometer.
Since the above conventional meter is a mechanical meter, it is necessary to provide a wiring hole for the meter cable which extends in the vertical direction substantially along the front forks. The wiring hole is formed in the lower surface of the headlight case. On the other hand, it is necessary that wiring for a headlight bulb extend in the longitudinal direction so as to be as short as possible. Therefore, a hole for the wiring is formed in a rear portion of the headlight case.
However, if such a wiring hole exclusive for the meter cable is formed separately from the wiring hole for the bulb, there arises the necessity of specially providing a means for preventing the entry of water and dust from below the headlight case. In addition, the headlight integral with the speedometer has a heavy weight of the light body plus an additional weight of the speedometer and therefore it is necessary to enhance the rigidity of the headlight case for supporting those components. The headlight case integral with the speedometer is required to have an opening in its upper surface for insertion therein of the speedometer. This opening causes a deterioration with regard to the rigidity of the case. Therefore, if a wiring hole exclusive for the meter cable must be formed in addition to the opening, the opening area increases and, results in the deterioration of the rigidity of the case and there arises the necessity of further enhancing the rigidity.